I Hate Everything About You
by Evil-Chicken-Wrath
Summary: One shot song fic. Yami Malik is more evil than Yami Bakura thought... Warning: Suggested rape and Yaoi.


**Author's note:**  Well. . . Wow. XD I haven't written fanfiction in FOREVA. . . FOREVA EVA.

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/Yami Malik

**WARNING:** Very angsty. And the focus is rape. ;

**The song :D:** Three Days Grace made this lovely song. Not me.

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou sadly does not belong to me. ;; All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Every time we lie awake   
After every hit we take   
Every feeling that I get   
But I haven't missed you yet _

Legs sprawled in a foreign bed, wrapping themselves around blankets. Darkness absorbed the room. An eerie darkness. . . almost giving a full description of the mood. Although morning reached its peak, never would the curtains reveal the sunlight.

True sunlight, in itself, symbolized peace and happiness.

The curtains would never reveal the sunlight.

_Every roommate kept awake   
By every sigh and scream we make   
All the feelings that I get   
But I still don't miss you yet_

The bed creaked, and the legs stirred. A groan could be heard. Every fracture, strain, and burden echoed the subtle sound. A hand rose to caress white hair, seemingly attempting to tame the spiky, wild locks. Eyes studied their surroundings. Dried blood slashed itself across the blankets, pillows, and floor. The red mass covered every split and curve of the body resting on the bed as well.

Yami Bakura stirred, wishing for once, in his life, he could start over.

_Only when I stop to think about it _

Familiar footfalls tainted the room. Entering in the room in their usual heavy rhythm; all signs of hope shattered. Good thing hope was never an issue. . .

The intruder found the bed, and Bakura could feel the springs creaking. The white haired Yami refused to face the newcomer. He turned to the side, clenching his eyes shut with clenched teeth.

"Not so happy to see me. . ." A hand caressed the small of Bakura's back. ". . .Are we?" Hot breath cooed the nape of Bakura's neck, and a tongue entered borders it ought not to have crossed. "My little slut. . ."

_I hate everything about you   
Why do I love you   
I hate everything about you   
Why do I love you_

Yami Malik. A man of pure driven malice. Emotions and consideration held no form of importance. He had every last nerve of a million men, and didn't hesitate to hold back. Even as his tongue journeyed Bakura's face, finding its destination on the others mouth did he hesitate.

Yami Bakura pushed Yami Malik away, growling with complete disdain. "Don't touch me."

Words had no effect. The more dominate of the two prevailed, and held the white-haired boy in his strong arms. "I wouldn't push it if I were you. . . You wouldn't want a repeat of last night, would you?"

Yami Bakura spat. His target was achieved, hitting the other Yami directly in the eye.

_Every time we lie awake   
After every hit we take   
Every feeling that I get   
But I haven't missed you yet_

". . .You were never real smart. . ."

Another forced kiss.

Hands caressed relentlessly.

Struggles begun once more.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

The pure and utter vibration of Bakura's screams traveled the room. He'd sooner let himself die than bare the pain he did not like.

More slashes and deep cuts were made. . . in more ways than one. The strength overwhelmed Bakura, and he had no time to think.

_I hate everything about you   
Why do I love you   
I hate everything about you   
Why do I love you_

Scream.

Cut.

Repeated actions took their course, innocence a long lost virtue. Innocence? It wasn't even there to begin with. Wishful thinking even soured. . . Anything could be running through a person's head in this kind of situation. Sometimes every goddamn aspect of a person's life.

A life. . . not worth living.

_Only when I stop to think   
About you, I know   
Only when you stop to think   
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you   
Why do I love you   
You hate everything about me   
Why do you love me_

Fresh blood painted a picture. Protesting shouts and howls of terror were ignored. . . forming into their own song. A rather beautiful song, depending on how it was listened to. Deliciously dark and conniving, it was a song of hatred. A masterpiece.

_I hate _

_You hate _

_I hate _

_You love me _

"You loved it."

_No. . . I didn't._

"You want more."

_No. . . I don't._

_I hate everything about you   
Why do I love you_

Sunlight shattered.


End file.
